


Wedding Days: Julian

by FaustianFamiliar



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Other, commandeering, julian and MC are terrible influences on each other, wedding stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianFamiliar/pseuds/FaustianFamiliar
Summary: Julian fluff. What more can I say?
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	Wedding Days: Julian

I was tugged from my dreams by a steady tapping on my bedroom window. My eyelids slid open, taking in the pitch-black room before rolling over to see what was making the noise - my wedding to Julian was the following day, after all, and I wanted to have all the sleep I could get. 

A beady eye amidst ruffled black feathers was fixed on me from the other side of the glass. Malak stared at me briefly, and then hammered his beak against the window several more times, unmistakably impatient with me. 

“What do you want?” I said. Malak spread his wings and flapped them angrily so they beat against the window, sqwuacking loudly. My heart suddenly leapt. 

“Is Julian with you?” 

I tossed back the covers and jumped to the floor, running to the window and flinging it open. Malak barely evaded the window and flew inside, circling close to the ceiling as he cawed in protest. I stuck my head out and searched the street. 

There, standing below my window, was the dashing figure of Julian Devorak. He pushed his curls off his forehead as he smiled up at me. 

“Well, bonjour, mon amour!” he shouted, bending at the waist to bow extravagantly. “You’re lucky Malak woke you, I was getting ready to climb the wall.” 

“You could always have knocked on the front door,” I teased, resting my chin on my hand. 

“Ah, but where would the romance be in that?” he replied, batting his eyelashes at me. 

I laughed. “Good sir, this tryst will have to be the last. I’m going to be married soon, you know.” 

He grinned impishly. “What a coincidence! So am I! I guess we’ll just have to make the most of tonight.” 

I bit my bottom lip. “Stay there, I’m coming down.” 

I threw a coat over my sleeping clothes and trampled down the stairs with Malak close behind. 

Julian was waiting for me as I left the shop and he pulled me immediately into his arms, curling one arm around my waist and cradling my head with the other so I was flush against him as he kissed me. He worked his lips over mine until both our mouths were swollen, and then peppered my face with many affectionate kisses - first my cheeks, then my forehead, and both my eyelids. When he finally broke away for air, his face was pink with a deep flush. 

“I missed you,” he breathed, leaning down again to kiss the spot below my ear. I ran my fingers through his hair as he placed one hand on either side of my face and kissed my lips again. 

“Isn’t there some superstition about the couple seeing each other on the wedding day?” I said good-naturedly. Julian smiled at me, turning toward the sea and making a show of shading his eyes as he examined the sky. 

“It’s nowhere close to being daytime yet,” he replied. “I’m sure that’s what they meant. Come on, I want to show you something.” 

He took my hand and set off down the street, whistling cheerfully as we passed the dark and quiet shopfronts. The city, which was normally bustling with people, was remarkably still. I pressed close to Julian’s side, savoring the coolness of his skin and the scent of leather that always followed him. 

Our route took us down to the harbor, where ships rocked gently in the water, silhouetted against the star-filled sky. We strolled until Julian paused in front of an enormous white yacht. It towered over the other vessels, with a wide gold stripe painted down the side. 

“Do you know what this is?” Julian asked casually. 

“I’m no nautical expert but I believe it’s a boat,” I replied. 

Julian winked at me. “I always knew you were a smart one,” he said. “It’s Lucio’s latest toy. I found it earlier. Any guesses on what he called it?” 

“No,” I said, horror dawning on me. “Is it ‘The Lucio’?” 

Julian raised an eyebrow. “Bingo.” 

We stared at each other for a long moment. 

“So we’re stealing it, right?” I said. 

“Oh, I’m so glad I’m marrying you.” 

We were overtaken with a fit of giggles as we scrambled onto the dock, climbing the lines that moored it to the jetty and pulling ourselves up onto the polished deck. 

The yacht seemed large enough to host hundreds, boasting a glass-bottomed pool near the bow surrounded by plush chairs and a fountain with a stone statue of Lucio posed at the top. A crystal bar was stationed near one of the rails, with a full selection of liquors lining the shelves behind it. Julian wandered in that direction, scanning the bottles until he found a Gray Goose and pulling it down. 

“To a lifetime of happiness,” he said, taking a long swig before handing the bottle to me. 

“I’ll drink to that,” I said, taking the bottle and downing a large gulp. “And to an evening of revelry on the Count.” 

We cast off the lines and made for the open ocean, then explored the yacht room by room, from opulent kitchen below deck and the delicacies within to the private apartment at the peak. We flopped down together on the lush bed, staring up at the chandelier as the sun sent the first streaks of pink across the sky. Julian lifted his head briefly to consider the dawn. 

“I guess it’s our wedding day now,” he said. “We’d better get married before the bad luck sets in.” 

I looked over at him fondly, caressing his cheek with the back of my hand. 

“Julian Devorak, will you take me to be your lawfully wedded spouse?” I said. “To have and to hold, to adventure and swashbuckle, to drink and to steal and to dance all night, until...another more permanent death do us part?” I chuckled. 

He rolled over so he could lay on top of me, and gazed down at me with unfettered admiration. 

“I do,” he said, resting his forehead against mine. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted. Do you, MC, take me to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you take me, and every mistake I’m going to make, and every dumb thing I’m going to say, and every bad idea I’ll have? Because if you will, I promise I’ll love you with every last fiber of my being. I’ll defend you to my dying breath, and I’ll be by your side to the very ends of the earth.” 

I smiled. “I do,” I replied. “I won’t have any other.” 

His face broke into an enormous grin, and he dipped his head down to kiss me as i had never been kissed before, all of his love and passion poured into a single gesture where words failed him. He parted from my lips, both of us breathless. 

“Do you think we’re late for our own wedding yet?” he said. 

“Oh, most likely,” I replied. “Either way we should really get this thing back before Lucio realizes it’s gone.” 

Julian raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Maybe one more loop around the island. Let’s call it our first married adventure.”


End file.
